Meeting You Halfway
by BlueKaleidoScope
Summary: AU* Unwanted meetings and Disastrous exchanges. Meeting her was a mistake and Natsume would forever hate Imai for this. R&R.   T* for Innuendoes and Coarse Language.


**A/N:** Hi Guys! I would just like you to know that I was originally Blackcat xoxo. Just changed my pen-name. The usual: I would love you guys if you could R&R me. Free cookie to all who do. :D

Disclaimer: Is Officially Disclaimed.

…

**Meeting You Halfway**

**By **_**BlueKaleidoScope**_

…

**Chapter One: Breaking The News**

…

_Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I Dream, __ I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

_-Hey Soul Sister, Train _

…

**Time: **2:00am

**Location: **Frankfurt Airport

It was Sunday and Frankfurt airport was packed. People were busy moving their luggage around and carrying their baggage to the check-in counter.

At the right hand side of the busy airport a small crowd slowly formed, the people curiously watching a writhing figure that was crouching on the cold marble floor of the airport moaning in obvious agony.

'This is positively the worst day ever!'

Everyone stared as a Brunette haired girl clutched at stomach and was keeling down to the floor in pain. The people murmured worriedly as they gazed at girl who was the clearly under much pain.

'Are you alright miss?'

The Airport people who had been alerted by security ran forward and tried helping the poor brunette who grunted every time the security attempted at pulling her up.

Suddenly, the brunette looked upwards and yelled:

'Curse You Mcdonalds Cheeseburger! I hate you Daddy!'

_And this is probably about the time where we go into some kind of flashback to introduce this 'intriguing' young lady but that ain't happening in this story. _

The Brunette struggled out of the security's grasp while they were still recovering from deafness caused due to the ridiculously loud yell of the girl.

'Wait Miss!'

The yells of the security were fruitless as the girl sprinted through the airport doors into the slightly condensed air of Frankfurt.

All they could do was stand still and watch with astonished faces, as the automatic doors closed behind her quickly vanishing form and they could only think:

'_Wer war das Madchen?'_

…

**Time: **4:00am

**Location: **Japan,Tokyo, Imai Residence

'_Ring Ring'_

'Hello. This is Imai's Residence, May I kn-'

….

'What the hell are you doing there?'

…..

'_Sigh._ You have got to be shitting me. You missed the plane?'

….

'Tell you what. I don't have time right now. I'll talk to you-'

…..

'I'm cutting-off now. Find your own way outta there okay?'

'_Beep Beep'_

Hotaru Imai sat on her leather, revolving chair as she stared at the city outside her window, its lights blinding and never-ending.

'_What an Idiot.' She thought _as she glared at the photo frame beside her Mac laptop.

In it were two girls; one brunette with butter-scotch eyes and the other, Raven headed with cold violet irises, hugging each other (well the brunette hugging the raven), the brunette's mouth curved into a idiotic smile.

'_What have you gotten yourself into now Mikan?' _

She sighed at the thought and went back to gaze at the laptop screen. Ruka Nogi, her boyfriend, had sent another message. This was the 7th one in a row, maybe she had made a mistake in giving him her e-mail address.

**Recipent: **Hotaru Imai

**From: **Ruka Nogi

**Subject: **Help me!

Hotaru! I forgot to bring my office documents with me to Sweden, Natsume's gonna kill me! Can you send me the scans of the documents to this address: xxxxxx.

I love you Munchkin. XD

Ruka Nogi

Your Tender BFF

Reply **Delete**

'_Great. Now I have two Idiots to deal with.' _she mused in contempt as she quickly closed her mail and got busy with booking a new ticket from Frankfurt to Stockholm.

…

**Time: **5:00am

**Location: **Japan, Tokyo, Hyuuga Residence

A Crimson eyed lad had just woken up from his evening nap, his messy hair seeming even more tousled.

He yawned and looked up towards the clock on the wall.

'_Oh Shit. I'm Late!' _he thought as he quickly jumped up from the couch and onto the carpet and got quite a shock when he saw two beady eyes staring up at him from the ground.

'_What the Fuck is Ruka's rabbit doing in My House?'_

Quite annoyed by the fact that he now had an extra person (animal) to feed in the house, but not having enough time to ponder about how to feed the animal, he stalked towards his bedroom (he was in his hall), skilfully stepping over the animal as he walked.

_10 minutes later._

A handsome figure emerged from the bedroom decked in his Armani black suit pants and red silk shirt matched with a black tie. You could see that he had a hot, fit body underneath that silk shirt that clung tightly to his skin.

He carried his black coat to his lounge and crossed it, into the kitchen where he picked up the bottle of milk and poured himself a cup and brought out a dish from one of the cupboards and poured some milk into it and put it on the ground for the white rabbit, whose eyes annoyed the hell out of him.

He quickly gulped down his cup of milk, looking at his watch and he hurriedly walked towards the door and closing it slightly before saying to the rabbit:

'Don't do anything fucking unnecessary pyon-pyon.'

And he banged the door of his penthouse and caught the lift to the ground floor.

If he had stayed for another 2 secs he would have seen the promising glint in the so-called 'innocent' rabbit's eye.

…

**Time: **5:45am

**Location: **Tokyo Airport

Natsume walked through the Airport with his two bodyguards, well aware of all that stopped to stare at him. Other than him being downright handsome, it could not be helped that he was also the Head of Hyuuga Industries, the second biggest and most successful Industry established in Japan, which now had branches worldwide.

_He was quite the catch for any woman. _

'Hey you! Could you move out of the way?' Natsume grunted at the shivering lad in front of him who was blocking his way into the first class check-in counter.

_If it weren't for his attitude._

His bodyguards moved forward towards the small man in front but Natsume stopped them and told them to wait until he has checked in.

Natsume's crimson eyes looked cold, filled with disdain as he turned and stared at the shaking man who was struggling between choosing whether to run for his life or quickly move his luggage that was blocking Natsume's way in.

Natsume grunted again in irritation and quickly moved towards the man's luggage that looked pretty heavy and fluidly moved it away from the entrance leaving the man to stand gaping at him as he entered the gold class check-in.

'_Hi welcome to Scandinavian Airlines Gold Check-In, How may I hel-' _the Check-In lady stopped and gasped as she saw who was in front of her.

'_Yes its Natsume Hyuuga, and yes he's right in front of you but can you just keep going please cause some of us are in a hurry here', _replied a voice behind Natsume before he could open his mouth.

The Check-In lady blushed and quickly got on with checking Natsume in. Natsume turned around and nodded in gratitude at the tall man behind him. Like himself, he seemed to be a rich well-off person and not to mention, handsome.

Soon, Natsume was checked in and he was sitting in the Private lounge in the airport with his bodyguards standing close-by.

Bored, Natsume took out a Cigar and started smoking but his hand was slapped suddenly, making the new cigar fall onto the ground.

Now, Natsume was annoyed.

His eyes filled with raging menace, glared up at the man before him and was surprised to see the same man who he had seen at the Check-In counter just before.

'_You do know that Cigars at bad for you right? And you only seem to be twenty or so.' _The man commented and smiled at Natsume.

Natsume only grunted at his statement.

'_And that wasn't much of an answer.'_ The man smirked as he sat beside Natsume picking up the newspaper on the table.

Annoyed and feeling curious as to whom this mysterious man was, he introduced himself.

'_Natsume Hyuuga, Head of Hyuuga Industries'_ Natsume grunted and glanced from the side of his eye at the man beside him.

'_Yes I know' _the man replied, as he tilted his head and smirked at the now annoyed Natsume.

'_Well?' _Natsume glared.

'_Whoa, Whoa! Watch it young man. Easy. I ain't going to kill you.' _The handsome man smiled, his amber eyes shining with mirth.

'_Yukihara Sakura, Head of ' _the man replied and smiled at Natsume. Natsume blinked and nodded with approval, and unknowingly Yukihara had gained his respect from the Crimson-eyed lad. After all, was the biggest and most powerful Corporation in the world.

Yukihara smiled knowingly.

Soon, an announcement came for all Passengers to Sweden should be boarding the plane and that the gate no.23 was now open. Natsume put down his magazine, got up and took his black leather briefcase from the floor.

'_'_ Natsume nodded his head at the Brown-haired man.

'_Hyuuga' _Yukihara acknowledged before smiling at Natsume and staring at his retreating back as he walked out of the room and into the arms of his unpredictable fate.

Yukihara smiled omnisciently and continued reading this particularly interesting article about how you can play 'snake' using the Youtube loading icon. _(A/N: Its freaking awesome :D)_

…

**Time: **7:15 pm

**Location: **Stockholm Airport, Sweden

Natsume nodded and gave a slight smile towards the air-hostess who just wished him good-bye; and she gave him a blush and nervously nodded back at him as he strode out of the plane; his bodyguards closely behind him.

He smirked to himself at the obvious reaction of the air-hostess and confidently strode to the baggage claim fully aware of the many whispers and squeals that followed his appearance.

Soon after, Natsume was finally outside the warm airport and he sighed as the chilly air of Sweden hit him like a wave.

_He was always fond of cold weather._

'Natsume, NATSUME!' a familiar voice called out to him and he turned around to see Tsubasa Andou, Ruka's trusted bodyguard running towards him, wearing his formal attire which consists of a silver tie, black suit pants and a suit; if it weren't for his grey and white converse sneaker, he would have looked like he was going to greet the president or someone official.

'Natsume, buddy. It's been long time and you haven't changed a bit!' Tsubasa said and grinned at his long time boss and threw an arm around his shoulder. The girls beside Natsume swooned.

Natsume emotionlessly removed Tsubasa's hand from his shoulders and wordlessly gestured his bodyguards to take his baggage to the limousine waiting for him at the end of the aisle.

_For some reason he never liked the guy._

'Hn. I can say the same about you.' Natsume commented and meaningfully eyed his shoes.

'Aww. Natsume, you should know me well enough. I've never worn any other shoe in my entire life. Their precious to me.' Tsubasa smiled.

'Whatever.' Natsume walked towards the limousine as Tsubasa walked alongside him, his trained eyes searching for anything suspicious around them.

As soon, as they reached the limousine, Tsubasa walked in front and open the door for him, letting him see what was behind those tinted windows.

'Natsumeeee. Long time' Ruka grinned and leaned forward for a fist bump only to be cruelly rejected. 'How was your trip?'

'Not bad.' Natsume replied as he quickly took in his 'self-proclaimed' best-friend's appearance, noting the dark circles under his eyes. 'What's wrong Ruka? You seem.. edgy.' Natsume said and waited for his friend's answer.

Ruka looked surprised and then nervous. 'What? Oh. Its nothing, just some jobs and stuff with dealers and some late nights- that's all'

'Hn. If I do remember correctly, I finished up that matter off a few nights ago' Natsume stated matter-of-factly. At that statement Ruka went pale.

'Oh. That's right.' Ruka sounded nervous, looked nervous and was sounding strained and Natsume felt like something bad was coming up like molten lava erupting from a dormant volcano.

Natsume closed the screen separating the front seats from the back and turned to his now sweating best-friend. Ruka evaded his eyes from Natsume's crimson orbs that bore into him, another minute of staring and Ruka cracked.

'Mikan is coming to Frankfurt.'

…

To be continued.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this Fan fiction of mine and I greatly appreciate any criticism regarding grammar or etc, but no unnecessary flames Thankyou.

Free cookie for all those who Read and Review.

Love,

BlueKaleidoScope


End file.
